Amour brûlant
by Meganekko
Summary: Marco porte sur lui la marque de son péché : une brûlure qui s'étend de son visage jusqu'à son buste. Il se répugne et ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, en finir. Cependant, lors de sa rentrée dans son nouvel établissement, sa vie va être changée du tout au tout grâce à une personne, qui va lui faire redécouvrir le bonheur, au risque de se brûler les ailes, une seconde fois.
1. Chapter 1 : Arrivée

**Titre : Amour brûlant**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, l'auteur de _Shingeki no Kyojin._ Je ne tire aucun argent de cette fiction.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pating : [ Marco x Jean ]**

 **Warning : Relation homosexuelle**

 **Résumé : Marco porte sur lui la marque de son péché : une brûlure qui s'étend de son visage jusqu'à son buste. Il se répugne et ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, en finir. Cependant, lors de sa rentrée dans son nouvel établissement, sa vie va être changée du tout au tout grâce à une personne, qui va lui faire redécouvrir le bonheur, au risque de se brûler les ailes, une seconde fois.**

 **Note : Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic' ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur cette note car j'ai tellement de choses à dire, qu'il vaut mieux tout résumer sur celle d'en bas... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

#####

 **Chapitre 1 : Arrivée**

Il entra dans la classe et en oublia de respirer lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte. Les chuchotements se stoppèrent, laissant place aux yeux curieux, qui se donnaient un malin plaisir à dévisager le nouvel arrivant. Il avançait lentement. Ses jambes étaient lourdes comme du plomb et paradoxalement, elles peinaient à le tenir debout.

Il sentait qu'on l'observait, le fixait, le scrutait, le toisait, le considérait. Il était comme un animal en cage, un condamné à mort, attendant son jugement.

Il continua d'avancer vers le bureau du professeur. Il n'arrivait plus à dissocier les battements de son cœur, qui risquait de lâcher à chaque moment, et le bruit de ses pas. Sa tête n'était plus qu'une cacophonie.

Il s'arrêta, se saisit d'une craie blanche. Sa main tremblait, ses jambes tremblaient, son cœur tremblait. Il écrit lentement son nom et son prénom. Les résidus de poudre tombaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Il fit tout son possible, pour se concentrer uniquement sur le son que produisait la craie sur le tableau, ignorant ainsi les chuchotements, qui fusaient dans son dos. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il posa le petit bout de calcaire, qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, sur le rebord prévu à cet effet.

Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour écrire son identité : il n'était pas encore prêt. L'atmosphère était oppressante, elle lui collait à la peau, le dévorant à petit feu. Il suait à grosse goutte. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se liquéfier et ne jamais réapparaître.

Il se tourna lentement. Il sera les poings et sentit ses ongles s'encrer dans sa peau.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Marco Bott. J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien. »

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot. Il tenta de sourire vainement.

Son regard déambulait dans la salle, affrontant des visages à la fois horrifiés et dégoûtés. Il s'en voulait d'être un tel spectacle d'horreur. Pourquoi son péché ne l'avait-il pas consumé entièrement ?

Il porta sa main sur son visage déformé par la rancœur et la tristesse. Sa peau, rougie et fripée, avait été le témoin du crime, lorsqu'il fut dévoré par les flammes. Sa brûlure rongeait son visage, du haut de son front, en effleurant son nez et continuait sa course le long de son cou.

Il entendait encore le crépitements du feu. Il le voyait encore danser autour de lui, le narguant presque. Il sentait sa chaleur, sa chaleur brûlante, puis cette incendie, qui le calcinait à petit feu.

Il fut pris de violents vertiges. Une irrépressible envie de vomir s'empara de lui. Il sortit à toute vitesse, se retenant du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas tout laisser sortir ici. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put. Sa tête tanguait, son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens. Il aurait tellement préféré mourir.

Il poussa violemment la porte des toilettes, s'écroula au sol et vomit ses tripes. Un goût amer se déversait dans sa bouche et se mêlait aux larmes salées qui ne voulaient pas cesser de couler. Il était tellement pathétique, il se dégouttait. Il pensa à sa famille. Ses sanglots prirent de l'intensité. Une tempête se déchaînait en lui, tandis qu'il essayer de se rattacher à quelque chose, quelqu'un, qui lui donnerait une raison de continuer à vivre.

La porte des toilettes claqua. Il entendit comme un bruit de frottement, suivit de pas se rapprochant de lui.

« Ça va ? »

Il sursauta mais je bougea pas pour autant. L'autre soupira et posa une boule de papier toilette sur le recoin de la lunette des WC.

« Ressuis-toi la bouche avec ça. »

Il poussa une sorte de couinement pour acquiescer. Il saisit avec sa main tremblante l'offrande que l'on venait de lui faire. Il se ressuya lentement et se mordit la lèvre : il ne méritait pas autant d'attention. Il n'était qu'un déchet. Ses sanglots reprirent. Il ne méritait de que de mourir.

« ...'ci.

-J't'attends dehors, prends le temps qu'il t'faut. »

Il couina de nouveau. Il était définitivement pathétique. Plusieurs longues minutes défilèrent. Un silence de mort régnait, seulement entrecoupé par ses pleurs.

Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il se leva avec peine : ses jambes étaient flageolantes et sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il s'appuya sur les parois des toilettes et ouvrit la porte de celles-ci.

Il eut un vague mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit que l'autre personne l'avait vraiment attendu. Il se traîna jusqu'au lavabo où il s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il n'osait pas croiser son regard, trop honteux.

« Tu vas mieux ?

-Ou-oui merci. »

Leur yeux se croisèrent enfin.

« Moi, c'est Jean. Enchanté. »

Il inclina brièvement la tête. Marco resta quelques secondes béa avant d'incliner légèrement son buste. Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre : il ne méritait définitivement pas autant d'attention. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer mais retint ses larmes.

« De... de même. »

Jean afficha un léger sourire.

« Il va falloir retourner en classe. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds les attendait à la sortie. Elle semblait inquiète.

« Ça va ? Tu sens bien ? Si tu veux tu peux aller à l'infir-

-Laisse-le tranquille Christa, il vient à peine de s'remettre de ses émotions. »

Elle fixa Marco, pas tranquille pour autant.

« Je-je vais bien, merci.

-Tu vois, pas b'soin de s'inquiéter ! Grogna Jean. Il a juste eu une violente colique ! »

A sa grande surprise, Marco esquissa un léger sourire, qui parut rassurer la blondinette. Son malaise était toujours présent mais subsistait de manière différente, comme un vieux cauchemar. Il pouvait respirer plus librement.

Ils retournèrent tous en classe. Ce fut avec appréhension que Marco fit, pour la deuxième fois, son entrée dans cette pièce. Mais lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, l'atmosphère était différente, elle semblait moins tendu. Il s'excusa vaguement auprès du professeur, qui ne le blâma pas et qui lui indiqua sa nouvelle place : au fond à côté de Jean. A cette nouvelle, une douce chaleur envahit son corps, il était rassuré que ce dernier soit son voisin pour le reste de l'année.

Il rejoignit sa table, les jambes en coton. Il sortit ses affaires nerveusement. Il aurait pu être détendu, mais c'était sans compter sur des petits yeux qui l'observaient, toujours plus insistant. Son corps se tendit immédiatement et il regretta d'avoir quitté les WC.

« Ils sont justes un peu curieux. »

Marco se tourna vers son voisin, qui fit de même.

« Ils ont pas toute leur tête, continua Jean.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit ça. »

Jean haussa les épaules.

« Si tu l'dis. »

Ce dernier croisa ses bras et y nicha sa tête. La discussion était close et Marco s'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir était aussi froid envers lui. Jean avait fait bien plus que de lui tendre un morceau de papier toilette. Il lui avait tendu la main. A lui. A cet homme immonde qu'il était.

Son cœur se serra et ses vieux cauchemars revinrent le hanter.

#####

 **Maintenant, je vais pouvoir mettre certaines choses au clair et expliquer certains de mes choix :**

 **-Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je suis fière de ce premier chapitre, je trouve qu'il rend vraiment bien. J'espère que c'est aussi votre ressenti. J'avais déjà écrit un premier jet, totalement différent qui tirait plus vers le côté humoristique. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé, et ai donc décidé de changer du tout au tout, avant d'arriver à cette version finale. Au fil de l'histoire, j'aimerai aussi inclure une certaine remise en question de la société et tout le tralala vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité. Bien sûr, je ne prétends pas le faire à la perfection mais ça me tiens à cœur. Prenez ça, comme une sorte de défi personnel.**

 **-Je tiens aussi à signaler que pour l'écriture des prénoms, j'ai pris celle des mangas parus en France. Il n'y a que moi que ça doit traumatiser mais plusieurs « versions » sont disponibles et je en savais pas laquelle choisir...**

 **-Ensuite viens la partie délicate : la parution des chapitres. Je préfère ne rien promettre, j'en suis la première déçue et désolée. Le problème n'est pas la page blanche mais le temps restreint que j'ai pour l'écriture. Je peux au moins vous promettre un chapitre minimum par mois.**

 **-Après, il reste un autre problème : mes chapitres son décomposés en 3 « scènes ». Par exemple, pour le premier chapitre, il y en avait 3 mais j'ai décidé de n'en garder qu'une, et garder les 2 autres pour le deuxième chapitre, car je trouvais ça plus intéressant.**

 **La question est : Est-ce-que je poste des chapitres longs (avec les 3 parties tout en sachant que chaque parties fera environ la taille du chap' 1) en prenant le risque de retarder les parutions ou bien je coupe les « scènes » afin de créer des chapitres plus courts en prenant le risque de produire des chapitres de moins bonne qualité mais en espérant une parution plus régulière ? Je ne sais pas, je continus à me poser la question. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis, ça m'aiderait beaucoup !**

 **-Et pour finir, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ma fiction ! C'est la première que j'ose exposer au grand public (oui, oui, c'est vous !), alors vous comprendrez mon excitation ! Je m'excuse aussi pour ce long discours mais j'aime que les choses soient clair, même si j'ai l'impression d'en avoir fait des tonnes pour, au final, pas grand chose.**

 **N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir ! Et, si vous n'osez pas, parce vous avez peur du ridicule (ou autre) dites vous, que pour poster une fiction, il faut le même courage !**

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu m'a fiction et d'avoir eu la patience de lire ma note jusqu'au bout !**

 **Kissouille ~ !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Amitié

**Titre : Amour brûlant**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, l'auteur de _Shingeki no Kyojin._ Je ne tire aucun argent en écrivant cette fiction.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pating : [ Marco x Jean ]**

 **Warning : Relation homosexuelle**

 **Résumé : Marco porte sur lui la marque de son péché : une brûlure qui s'étend de son visage jusqu'à son buste. Il se répugne et ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, en finir. Cependant, lors de sa rentrée dans son nouvel établissement, sa vie va être changée du tout au tout grâce à une personne, qui va lui faire redécouvrir le bonheur, au risque de se brûler les ailes, une seconde fois.**

 **Note : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comme la dernière fois, je vais plutôt m'étaler sur la note du bas et vous laisser lire en paix :3 Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à MirryD :**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous ses compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

 **#####**

 **Chapitre 2 : Amitié**

Dans un ultime effort, Marco réussit à soulever sa valise et à passer la dernière marche des escaliers. Il s'assit lourdement dessus, à bout de force : cette ascension de deux étages l'avait épuisée. Il reprit lentement son souffle, en espérant repousser le plus possible sa rencontre avec son futur colocataire. Dire qu'il angoissait rien qu'à l'idée de lui faire face était un euphémisme : son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens et il était parcouru de sueurs froides.

Marco vérifia une dernière fois si sa capuche cachait suffisamment son visage -cela aurait au moins le mérite de lui procurer un vague sentiment de sûreté. Puis, saisit la poignée de son bagage et partit en direction de sa nouvelle chambre.

A cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient extrêmement bruyant et grouillaient d'élèves. Le brun se fit violence pour ne pas rebrousser chemin il se sentait comme une vulgaire feuille prête à se faire emporter par la première brise venue. Et tous ces regards en biais, ces chuchotements glissés au creux de l'oreille et ces gloussements moqueurs, Marco était persuadé d'être la victime de cette machination.

Le couloir, s'allongeant un peu plus à chaque pas, lui paraissait interminable. Le brun étouffait, il était comme un oiseau en cage. Alors que les murs resserraient leur prise, il marchait sans arriver pour autant à voir le bout du corridor. Les écriteaux, indiquant le numéro des chambres, défilaient à une vitesse folle. Ils dansaient, tournoyaient, virevoltaient devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Il ne contrôlait rien, ni même les tremblements de son corps, ni la course désordonnée de son cœur.

Marco se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement néanmoins, il ne saurait dire si il était rassuré ou pas d'être arrivé devant le seuil de sa chambre. Il sortit son papier attestant son aménagement et vérifia la correspondance des numéros, quatre fois de suite.

Il inspira une grande bouffé d'air et avec le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler, frappa à la porte. Le cliquetis de la poignée se fit entendre si bien que Marco en oublia de respirer durant quelques secondes. La porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur intolérable avant de laisser entrevoir le visage de la personne avec qui il allait partager sa chambre.

Les jambes du brun vacillèrent et il se rattrapa de justesse à sa valise. Sous le choc de la surprise, il resta là, la bouche ouverte, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce soit _lui._

Toutes les images de ce matin lui revinrent brusquement en tête : sa première impression catastrophique, ses larmes, les WC, encore ses larmes, le morceau de papier toilette...

Et _lui._

 _Jean._

Marco ravala difficilement sa salive pendant que son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens.

« Je-je suis ton nouveau colocataire, j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien... »

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, dévisageant Marco dans ses moindres détails. Il était affreusement pâle et faisait peur à voir : ses cernes et ses traits tirés ne l'aidant en rien. Mais Jean ne fit aucun commentaire, pas même sur la capuche, dont laquelle il devinait aisément son utilité. Il jugea la valise posé sur le sol : elle semblait pleine à craquer, les mains du brun jouant nerveusement avec la poignée de celle-ci.

« Vas-y, entre. »

Il se recula et laissa passer Marco, qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir la course désordonnée de son cœur. Il fit quelque pas supplémentaire, sursautant lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui.

La chambre, plus spacieuse que dans son l'imagination, était meublé avec le strict minimum -deux lits, deux bureaux et deux armoires. La couleur bleue des murs semblaient être passée et le sol en bois vieux d'une centaines d'années, mais malgré ça, cette pièce dégageait un certain charme. Elle était baignée de la lumière du soleil couchant, ses rayons orangés longeant les murs. Une douce odeur flottait dans l'air -Marco crut reconnaître la senteur de l'anis et de la vanille.

Après plusieurs hésitations, il retira sa capuche, non sans trembler. Il était à la fois physiquement et mentalement épuisé. Ses jambes étaient en coton, ses paupières lourdes comme du plomb et sa tête vidée de toutes pensées claires.

« Jusque là, je squattais les deux lits. Tu n'as qu'à prendre celui qu'tu veux.

\- Ah...euh et bien, celui-ci me convient. » déclara Marco en pointant le lit de gauche.

Jean s'avachit sur la chaise de bureau et continua ce qu'il faisait, tout en expliquant d'un ton ton las l'horaire des repas. Marco acquiesça en silence et posa sa valise sur son lit. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations -Jean à ses devoirs Marco à son rangement. Le silence était absolu et le brun le ressentait comme un malaise. Depuis l'épisode des toilettes, il éprouvait le besoin de s'excuser auprès de Jean, il s'en voulait à tel point de lui avoir montré une image de honte et de dégoût, que les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Après une longue hésitation, entrecoupée des raclements de gorge dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du blond, le brun s'avança prudemment vers son bureau.

« Jean je-euh... suis désolé »

Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers son nouveau colocataire, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

« A propos de quoi ?

\- ... Et bien, pour ce qui s'est passé aux toilettes... et euh... (Il se mordit la lèvre) Ça m'a fait plaisir mais ça ne devait pas être terrible pour toi... encore désolé. »

Le visage de Jean sembla s'adoucir, une petite commisure ornait même ses lèvres. Il s'étira, croisa les bras derrière sa tête puis planta ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de Marco.

« Un simple merci aurait suffit. »

Ses paroles étaient sincères, aucun sarcasme. Marco, rougissant légèrement, le fixa, ne sachant quoi répondre. Le regard de Jean, était troublant, si bien qu'il s'y perdit quelques secondes avant de déclarer à demi-voix :

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Le blond acquiesça en silence avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son portable.

« Il va être bientôt l'heure de manger. Tu viens ? » fit-il en fermant son cahier et en se levant.

Marco chercha une bonne excuse pour lui permettre de refuser l'invitation.

« Il faut que je finisse de ranger mes affaires. Plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ça sera.

\- Hm comme tu veux, fit le deuxième peu convaincu. Mais je te préviens : si t'arrives pas dans les premiers tu pourras dire adieux aux glaces qui nous étaient promis. »

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux :

« C'est toi qui ne va pas en avoir si tu continues de me faire la causette. »

Jean comprit le message et fit une espèce de grimace avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se retourna brusquement, adressa un bref regard à Marco suivit d'un geste de la main, qu'il lui rendit, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **OoOoO**

Jean ne se souvenait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillé de façon aussi dégréable. Peut être était-ce la chaleur étouffante de sa chambre ? La horde d'éléphants qui semblait avoir élu domicile à l'étage du dessus ? Ou bien la lumière des couloirs qui faisait encore faire un caprice ? Non, en fait, il s'en fichait. Les faits étaient là : il avait été tiré de son sommeil et cela eut le don de l'irriter.

Il bougonna, s'étira maladroitement et saisit son portable. L'écran -qui l'éblouit au passage- affichait 02H43. Jean jura, ferma les yeux, souhaita que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, ralluma son portable, jura une nouvelle fois.

Il avait les nerfs à vifs.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, lui donnant ainsi le loisir de se remémorer la journée pourrie à laquelle il croyait avoir échappé en allant dormir : sa mauvaise nôte en maths, son enguelade avec sa mère, l'absence de glace au repas... Bref, tous ces petits détails, pourtant insignifiants, qui lui avaient ruiné sa journée.

Jean bouillonait de rage. _Et cette putain de glace c'était le bouquet final !_ Il se mit à grogner, à gesticuler bruyament dans son lit.

« Fait chier ! J'en ai ras l'cul! J'emmerde ma mère, j'emmerde le monde, j'emmerde cette p'tin d'glace que j'- »

Quelque chose bougea à quelques mètres de lui, attirant son attention. L'arrivée récente de son nouveau colocatire lui revint brusquement en tête, et en admettant que Marco se soit réveillé à cause de lui, il stoppa tout mouvement jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Jean crut d'abord que ce ne soit le fruit de son imagination mais se ravisa lorsque des bruissements, causés par le frottements des draps, se firent entendre. Masquée par les grincements du lit et pourtant clairement audible, la respiration de Marco était altente, entre-coupée de couinements presque imperceptibles, qui se transformèrent petit-à-petit en gémissements.

 _Il n'est quand même pas en train de... ?_ Le blond se tordait dans son lit, mal à l'aise, en essayant, tant bien que mal, de faire abstraction de la scène qui se passait dans son dos. Cependant les cris plaintifs de Marco le firent douter : il était loin d'avoir l'air de prendre son pied, d'autant plus que ses lamentations ressemblaient d'avantage à des sanglots étouffés qu'à des gémissements de plaisir.

Jean déglutit et se risqua à bouger. Lentement, il se tourna vers son colocataire. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, et malgré la lumière du couloir qui s'infiltrait par l'embrasure de la porte, le blond n'arrivait qu'à distinquer une masse ensevelit sous les couvertures. Néanmoins, il était sûr d'une chose : son colocataitre était anomalement agité.

Le blond pesa le pour et le contre ; il n'était plus à une situation embarassante près, toutefois si Marco était bel et bien en train de faire ce qu'il s'imaginait, il s'enterrerait six pieds sous terre.

Jean tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Marco ? »

N'ayant aucune réponse, il insista.

« Marco, tu vas bien ? Je vais allumer la lumière, ok ? »

Jean ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse et s'exécuta. Le cerveau embrumé à cause du sommeil, il s'empiergea maladroitement les pieds dans ses draps en voulant se lever de son lit. Il se rattrappa de justesse à la table de chevet en maugréant, ô combien il détestait sa vie.

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds du lit de son colocataire, se demandant si c'était toujours une bonne idée. _Bon, je jette un coup d'oeil pour voir s'il est vivant et je retourne dans mon lit._

Pourtant, une fois face à Marco, Jean resta interdit. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à l'abandonner dans cet état.

Le souffle court, le brun semblait nager en plein cauchemar. De grosses goutes des sueurs, mélangés à ses larmes, glissaient lentement sur sa peau livide. Les sourcils froncés à l'extrème et la marchoire serrée, ses traits du visage étaient déformés, ne formant qu'une grimace d'angoisse et d'effroie. Marco s'agitant par soubresaut, s'accrochait désespérèment à ses draps, comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Jean eut un pincement au coeur, en pensant aux épreuves qu'avait du subir le brun pour être traumatisé de la sorte.

« Hé Marco ! Marco réveille toi ! »

Le brun ne cilla pas. Il était comme possédé par ses vieux démons.

« Marco ! Hé, Marco ! Allez mon vieux réveille-toi ! Marco ! » Le blond posa sa main sur son épaule, le secouant sans ménagement. « Hé, debout Marco ! Allez secoue-toi ! »

Les yeux exorbités, la bouche déformée en une grimace indescriptible, Marco émergea subitement de sa transe. Il saisit par réflexe la main de Jean posé sur son épaule, l'agrippant fermement par le poignée. Il était affolé, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Son regard déhanbulait dans la pièce avec angoisse, cherchant un point de repère.

Marco était perdu. Il y a encore à peine quelques secondes, il était comme emprisonné par la profondeur des océans ; les poumons en feu, le coeur au bord de l'explosion et aucune échappatoire possible. Puis, une force l'avait extirpé des abysses. Une force réconfortante et chaleureuse.

Son regard fuyant se posa sur celui de Jean. Il le fixa, totalement hagard : son esprit encore brumeux.

« Tu vas bien ? T'avais l'air de faire un cauchemar. »

Marco continua de le dévisager, il ne se souvenait absolument de rien.

Lentement, il reprit ses esprits. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa bouche était pateuse. Il s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours Jean par le bras et le lacha légèrement embarassé.

« Euh ouais, je crois. » Il se redressa sur ses coudes avec difficulté. « La vache... J'ai un de ses mals de crâne... »

Jean lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant.

« J'ai de l'eau, t'en veux ?

\- Ouais, s'il te plait. »

Le blond fouilla son bureau et revint une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il la tendit à Maro, qui affichait un sourire reconnaissant. Il but l'intégralité de la bouteille à grosse gorgée. Le liquide froid coulait avec délice dans sa gorge, lui faisant le plus grand bien.

« Décidemment je n'arrête pas de te déranger, déclara Marco avec un petit rire nerveux. Encore désolé, j'espère que j-... »

Le brun se tut. Son colocataire le fixait avec irritation.

« Enfin je veux dire... merci »

Jean acquiesça, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« T'en fais souvent des cauchemars dans c'genre ?

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avait pas fait, avoua le brun en jouant nerveusement avec le goulot de la bouteille. A dire vrai, je n'en fait que lorsque je subit beaucoup de stresse...

\- Ah ouais, la rentrée et tout ça.

\- Ouais, la rentrée... » Soupira Marco pour lui-même.

La discussion close, le blond en profita pour mettre la bouteille désormais vide à la poubelle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à son ami, qui avait repris des couleurs. Il semblait également plus serein.

Rassuré, il commença à s'engouffrer dans ses draps, son colocataire faisant de même.

« Au fait, je t'ai pas vu au réfectoire tout à l'heure, fit Jean d'un ton accusateur.

\- Ah, euh oui. Je ne me sentais pas trop d'attaque, avoua timidement le brun. Du coup j'ai mangé des gateaux dans la chambre. »

\- C'est pas bien tout ça, se moqua gentiment le blond. On n'a pas le droit d'amener de nourriture dans les dortoires.

\- On n'a pas non plus le droit aux bouteilles d'eau » répondit-il au tac-au-tac.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon coeur avant d'étouffer un baillement. Décrétant qu'il était temps de retourner dormir, Jean éteignit la lumière, remontant la couverture jusqu'aux oreilles. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisé.

« 'nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Marco ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil l'emporter.

Il avait le coeur incroyablement léger ; cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri.

Il le sentait. Il allait se plaire ici.

Oui, il le sentait.

Il touchait le bonheur du bout des doigts.

 **#####**

 **Tout d'abord je voudrai encore vous remercier pour vos reviews ! J'étais loin de m'imaginer en avoir autant pour mon premier chapitre, alors oui, j'étais sur un petit nuage :3**

 **Ensuite je voudrai m'excuser pour le retard : je n'aurai jamais cru que tenir un délai serait si dur 0.0 J'ai donc tout miser sur mes vacances (zone B en force !). Même si j'avoue que j'aurai préféré poster le chapitre dimanche soir mais je me souvenue que j'avais des devoirs pour le lendemain :-S Je vais donc essayer de grignoter du temps libre la semaine et le weekend parce que les prochaines vacances sont dans bien trop longtemps (sanglots).**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :3 Tous les avis sont les bienvenus ~ Personnellement, je me suis éclaté à écrire la deuxième partie (je dois être une sadique pour aimer faire autant souffir Marco x)) Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand sortiras le prochain chapitre, toujours à mon plus grand regret T^T**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux et celles qui le sont et de bons cours pour ceux qui travaillent x)**

 **Kissouille ~**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Salle d'arcade

**Titre : Amour brûlant**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, l'auteur de _Shingeki no Kyojin._ Je ne tire aucun argent en écrivant cette fiction.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pating : [ Marco x Jean ]**

 **Warning : Relation homosexuelle**

 **Résumé : Marco porte sur lui la marque de son péché : une brûlure qui s'étend de son visage jusqu'à son buste. Il se répugne et ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, en finir. Cependant, lors de sa rentrée dans son nouvel établissement, sa vie va être changée du tout au tout grâce à une personne, qui va lui faire redécouvrir le bonheur, au risque de se brûler les ailes, une seconde fois.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)** **ﾉ** **3 Je pense qu'avant de commencer le chapitre des excuses s'imposent... ⊙** **﹏⊙** **Je m'en veux énormément de ma longue absence, je vous épargnerai le pourquoi du comment. Mais pour faire court, j'avais le scénario en tête mais la façon dont je l'écrivais, je transformais Marco en espèce de poule mouillée pleurnicharde (beurk !) et Jean en bisounours pseudo-tsundere (re-beurk !). Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire lire un torchon je me suis accrochée (** **๑•** **ㅂ•** **)** **و** **Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler davantage, je voudrai juste vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos ajouts dans les follows/favorites, mine de rien ça motive pour l'écriture des chapitres ! (Merci aussi à une de mes amies qui m'a « coaché » ! ) (#^.^#) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !** **～（ゝ。∂）**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Soso : Merci, ça me fait plaisir '3' Et je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai de la peine à malmener Marco comme ça mais c'est pour le bon déroulement de la fiction ;-S**

 **MirryD : Merci pour ton compliment #'^'# Et je suis contente que tu mentionnes le « petit rapprochement » c'est exactement cette impression que je voulais donner ! Et désolée d'avoir tardé pour la suite:-S**

 **#####**

 **Chapitre 3 : Salle d'arcade**

Marco retira les derniers remparts de vêtements, qui recouvraient son corps, avant de s'engouffrer dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet et profita tout simplement du moment : ses muscles se détendirent, sa tête se vida et son esprit s'apaisa. La chaleur l'enveloppait comme un doux cocon, il ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. A croire, que la buée qui régnait dans la salle de bain, s'était introduit dans sa tête et avait bouleversé le cours de ses pensées.

D'aussi loin que Marco s'en souvienne, la douche avait toujours été un de ses moments préférés de la journée. Pour lui, c'était un moyen de se remettre en phase avec lui-même tout en décompressant. De plus, malgré les apparences, le brun était quelqu'un de nerveux souvent victime de stress. Alors, la douche avait été en quelque sorte la méthode miracle et c'était donc en toute logique, que Marco attendait impatiemment ce moment. C'était d'autant plus vrai, depuis son arrivé dans son nouvel établissement. Car si les premiers jours avaient été empreints à l'angoisse de l'inconnu, à présent, il avait pris ses marques et était préoccupé pour une toute autre raison : _le rejet_. Les brefs souvenirs, qui découlaient de son isolement passé, suffisaient à lui donner la nausée et les larmes aux yeux.

Marco ouvrit brusquement le robinet d'eau froide pour se rafraîchir les idées. Ce n'était pas le moment de broyer du noir : pour l'instant les choses se passaient pour le mieux, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être aussi défaitiste. Il coupa l'eau, déposa une noisette de gel douche dans la paume de sa main et se frictionna énergiquement. Comme d'habitude, il commençait par ce qui le dégoûtait le moins, autrement dit la partie de son corps qui n'avait pas été victime des flammes. Il se lava soigneusement tout en se préparant mentalement à la suite.

Se sentant prêt, il versa une seconde fois une généreuse noisette de gel douche au creux de sa paume, en prenant soin de bien la faire mousser en frottant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Prudemment, il se frotta la hanche, le bras droit ainsi que le visage, en faisant attention qu'il y assez de mousse pour ne pas rentrer en contact direct avec sa peau meurtrie. Son corps le répugnait, ce qu'il était le répugnait.

Écourtant le plus possible son supplice, il se rinça à l'eau chaude puis s'enroula dans une serviette, soulagé d'en avoir fini. Il soupira en se disant que finalement, la douche n'était plus _entièrement_ une partie de plaisir. Il se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler son tee-shirt Star Wars dont l'imprimé commençait à s'arracher et son pantalon gris délavé. Alors qu'il s'appétait à prévenir Jean que la salle de bain était libre, ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge en le voyant assis sur le lit en train de mettre ses baskets.

« Tu sors ? fit Marco perplexe.

\- Je t'avais pas prévenu ? Je vais à la salle d'arcade avec Reiner et Bertholt. » expliqua Jean en lassant sa deuxième chaussure.

Le brun était on ne peut plus confus. C'était d'autant plus incompréhensible puisque les grilles du lycée étaient fermées depuis déjà plusieurs heures et que le couvre-feu touchait bientôt à sa fin. Devant l'air perdu de son ami, le blond l'éclaira.

« C'est à trois rues d'ici. On sors par la fenêtre, on enfourche des vélos en dix minutes on y est.

\- Par la fenêtre ? Tu es inconscient ou quoi ? Paniqua subitement Marco. On est au premier étage mais tu pourrais quand même te blesser. Et au-delà de ça, image si tu fais choper tu p-

\- Oui, oui, maman ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention ! » se moqua Jean.

Marco rougit de honte à l'entente de son surnom. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à son ami pour qu'il découvre le côté protecteur, voir un peu « maman-poule » du brun.

« Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ? Fit-il soudainement curieux.

\- Hm... plusieurs mois, je dirais.

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais fait prendre ou quoi que se soit ?

\- Non, déclara Jean en mettant son manteau. Pourquoi tu voudrais nous accompagner ? Tu passerais du côté obscure de la force ? »

\- Laisse-moi juste le temps de mettre autre chose, déclara Marco pris d'une hardiesse dont il ne se serait jamais douté. Et ta blague sur Star Wars était vraiment nul ! » plaisanta-t-il gaiement.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour troquer son jogging miteux contre un jean et enfiler un épais sweat-shirt à capuche, afin de le rendre imperméable au froid et aux regards des autres. Il remarqua également que, dans une tentative ratée de paraître discret et naturel, Jean s'était mis dos à lui, en pianotant distraitement son portable pour se donner contenance. En effet, le blond avait très vite compris pourquoi le brun se changeait exclusivement des les toilettes du gymnase au lieu des vestiaires, durant les heures d'EPS. _Il doit vraiment faire un sacré complexe sur sa brûlure_ , soupira intérieurement Jean.

« C'est bon. J'ai pris quarante euros, ça suffira ? »

Jean plissa du nez.

« Largement ouais. Tes vieux sont bourges ou quoi ? Grogna-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre à guillotine. Bon, je passe en premier. Tu feras gaffe, y'a plu du coup c'est glissant. »

Il passa avec agilité le haut de son corps et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Jean était déjà dehors, en équilibre sur la branche épaisse du chêne qui passait sous leur fenêtre. Avec une facilité étonnante, il démêla la corde, qui était cachée derrière une touffe de feuilles et descendit le long de celle-ci. Marco ne saurait dire si Jean était quelqu'un de totalement inconscient ou de très courageux, mais dans tous les cas, il devait bien avoué que le blond avait l'air habitué à ce genre d'escapade. Jean posa le pied à terre et lui fit signe que tout allait bien. La respiration du brun, qui s'était arrêté sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive, reprit avec un semblant de régularité : après tout, le plus dur restait à venir.

« J'ai oublié de te dire ! Éteins les lumières et oublie pas de bloquer la fenêtre avec la cale ! Elle est sur mon bureau, ce serait con de rester enfermer dehors ! » lui hurla le blond.

Marco acquiesça et s'exécuta . Il se pencha par le fenêtre, se demandant comment s'y prendre.

« Tu n'aurais un conseil à me donner par hasard ? paniqua le brun.

\- Ne tombe pas ! »

Marco maugréa et la tension monta d'un cran.

« Allez, dépêche ! Ils nous attendent déjà !

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je te signale !

\- Rah ! Fait pas ta fiotte et descend de ton perchoir ! »

Le brun se sentit blesser mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il prit sur lui-même et sortit prudemment, en n'oubliant pas de bloquer la fenêtre avec la cale. Ce ne fut pas sans mal mais lorsqu'il fût sur la terre ferme, une fois l'exploit accompli, il se sentit soulagé et fier pour lui, l'incident était clos, il n'avait plus de raison d'y penser.

 **OoOoO**

Les deux acolytes marchèrent environ pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Le brun fut surpris de découvrir des endroits qu'il n'aurait jamais visité et d'autres dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence au seins du lycée. Ils commencèrent par longer l'internat -une chance que leur chambre donne sur la rue et qu'elle soit donc à l'abri des regards- puis ils s'aventurèrent derrière le bâtiment administratif, où se trouvait un petit bosquet regroupant principalement des arbustes et des mauvaises herbes, qui semblaient avoir pris possession du lieu. Alors que Marco tentait tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin, il se dit que leur excusions tournait ridiculement à un épisode de Koh Lanta -le soleil et la mer en moins, bien sûr. Ensuite, ils passèrent dans un trou fait à même le sol, à travers le mur en brique de l'établissement. Jean expliqua vaguement qu'il avait trouvé ce passage par hasard et Marco remarqua une large planche en bois recouverte de verdure à quelques mètres de celui-ci, qui semblait servir à cacher le trou et qui confirmait le fait que Reiner et Bertholt étaient déjà passés par là. Une fois sortis, ils marchèrent vers un vieil arrêt de bus tombant en ruine, où l'autre duo les attendait depuis déjà un bon moment.

« Y'a pas à dire, tu sais te faire désirer Jean ! Grogna le plus costaud des quatre. Encore un peu et on partait sans toi ! Ah, mais je vois que nous a ramené de la compagnie. » rit-il en remarquant Marco, qui marchait en retrait.

Ce dernier le salua d'un hochement de tête. Du brouhaha se fit entendre et Bertholt sortit brusquement de l'arrêt, entouré d'un nuage de poussière, deux vélos sous le bras.

« Je ne sais pas qui les as rangés la dernière fois mais il s'y est pris comme un manche, râla celui-ci alors que Jean détournait le regard sous l'amusement de Reiner. Tiens, salut Marco, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Salut, répondit-il poliment en jetant un coup d'œil curieux dans leur garage improvisé. Il n'y a que deux vélos pour quatre ?

\- Ouais mais il y a des porte-bagages du coup y'en a deux qui pédalent et les deux autres s-

\- Les deux autres n'en glandent pas une ! l'interrompit Reiner.

\- Est-ce-que c'est de ma faute si tu es trop lourd pour que je puisse pédaler ? S'indigna le plus grand. En plus, lorsque je conduis tu passes ton temps à me chatouiller. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où tu as failli nous faire tomber dans le fossé !

\- Tu dramatises tout... » maugréa le blond.

Bertholt soupira et s'assit sur la selle du premier vélo, visiblement vaincu.

« Cette discussion n'a aucun sens, soupira ce dernier en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Bon, tu montes ? »

Marco lança un regard amusé à Jean, qui s'installait sur le deuxième vélo. 

« Pour le retour on échangera. J'ai cru comprendre que tu faisais du rugby avant se sera l'occasion de nous montrer ce que tu vaux » fit avec arrogance le blond.

Le brun acquiesça, regrettant d'avoir évoqué son ancien club durant une de leurs discussions. Pour lui, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, il n'avait aucune envie de se souvenir du drame qu'il avait vécu là-bas.

« Tu faisais du rugby ? S'écria le blond massif. Pourquoi tu n't'inscris pas ? Je fais parti du club du lycée, se serait cool !

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'on n'avait pas le droit de s'inscrire en cour d'année, fit le brun, en connaissant la _vrai_ raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas inscris.

\- Rah, c'est des conneries tout ça ! En plus, c'est moi le capitaine, donc y'a pas de problème, déclara-t-il en frappant fièrement du poing sur sa cage thoracique. Si tu veux adhérer au club, tu viens me voir et se sera torcher en moins d'deux.

\- Okay, j'y penserai, merci. » mentit Marco avec une once de culpabilité, en sachant pertinemment que sa réponse serait négative.

 **OoOoO**

Jean n'avait pas menti : ils ne leur avaient fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à la salle d'arcade. Et ce malgré le fait, que Reiner et Bertholt soient tombés dans le bas-côté à cause du blond, qui avait perturbé le brun, qui tentait tant bien que mal de pédaler. En voyant la scène, Marco eut énormément de mal à croire que cela faisait des mois que le trio partait en escapade et qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'accident grave. Cependant, il se dit également que c'était ça qui faisait le charme de leur groupe d'amis et inconsciemment il les envia.

« Fiou, j'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais ! » s'exclama Reiner en mettant un anti-vol à la roue du vélo.

Jean et Bertholt échangèrent un regard affligé, qui en disait long sur le fond de leurs pensées. Marco finit lui aussi de mettre l'anti-vol sur l'autre vélo puis ils entrèrent dans la salle d'arcade.

La première chose qui frappa le brun fut le brouhaha que générait la salle : chaque machine avait sa propre musique mais toutes mélangées, elles créaient une véritable cacophonie, rajoutés à cela les hurlements de certains joueurs, c'était un mal de tête assuré. Cependant, l'effervescence qui se dégageait du lieu fit passer au second plan le vacarme ambiant. Marco ne mit pas longtemps à se faire emporter par l'excitation et l'euphorie.

Néanmoins, il n'en perdit pas la tête pour autant car même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle, le brun n'en restait pas moins nerveux. Ce fut donc en toute logique qu'il mit sa capuche le lycée lui avait permis de mieux supporter le regard des autres mais pas encore d'en passer au-delà.

« Bon, vous avez combien les gars ? Demanda Jean. Perso, j'ai 13,50 €.

\- Avec Berth' on avait pas grand chose. Du coup on s'est mis à deux ça nous fait... attends, je regarde... 8,20 € !

\- Vous n'allez jamais tenir toute la soirée avec ça ! Maugréa Jean. Ça sert à rien si on repart dans un quart d'heure ! »

Le blond commença à baragouiner dans sa barbe en faisant les cent pas et Reiner fronça les sourcils, froissé.

« On peut tout mettre en commun sinon... Ça ne me dérange pas. » proposa Marco, qui sentait les esprits s'échauffaient.

Bertholt lui adressa un regard pleins de gratitude, visiblement agacé des deux têtes de mules qui lui servaient d'amis.

« Ce serait super. Tu as combien ?

\- J'ai quarante euros. »

\- T'es sûr ? Ça fait vachement d'argent.

\- Ouais, faut pas te sentir forcé à cause du mauvais caractère de la tête de cheval, fit le quaterback en ignorant le regard courroucé de ce dernier.

\- Ça ne me pose aucun problème, vraiment. »

Bertholt s'occupa d'additionner son budget avec celui de Marco et de Jean. Leur cagnotte totale s'éleva à la modique somme de soixante et un euros et soixante-dix centimes, soit environ quinze euros par personnes.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je participais, fit sèchement Jean. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je partagerai mon argent d'poche avec vous. Vous n'aviez qu'à mieux vous organiser ! » Grogna-t-il.

Marco, agacé au plus au point par l'arrogance et la mauvaise humeur de son ami, s'avança vers lui bien décidé à en finir.

« On ne t'a forcé à rien, si tu ne voulais pas il fallait simplement le dire, commença celui-ci calmement. Mais je trouve ça vraiment dommage que tu ne mettes pas en commun ce que tu as, car au final, tu y gagnes. »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence plusieurs secondes. Le blond ne voulait rien lâcher, son ego l'empêchant de revenir sur sa décision et d'avouer être en tort. De plus, la façon dont le brun l'avait sermonné, d'un ton calme avec toujours cette once de gentillesse candide, avait le don de le mettre d'avantage hors de lui. De son côté, Marco n'était pas près d'en démordre non plus. Pour lui, il était temps que je le blond mette un peu de côté sa fierté et qu'il arrête de mépriser ainsi les autres.

Ce fut finalement Jean qui lâcha la premier, à contre-cœur. Il poussa une sorte de grognement de mécontentement.

« C'est bon, c'est bon... J'accepte de participer à votre stupide cagnotte, marmonna-t-il en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. C'que vous êtes chiants... ».

Le brun esquissa un léger sourire alors que Reiner lui tapa amicalement l'épaule pour le féliciter et que Bertholt lui murmura un petit « bravo ». A ce moment, Marco avait comme le sentiment d'avoir réussi quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

 **OoOoO**

Reiner remit une pièce et tira sur le lance-billes, bien décidé à en découdre avec le flipper. Il appuyait avec hargne sur les boutons pour activer les dits _(ndt : c'est le vrai nom des leviers qui renvoient la balle)_ et secouait sans ménagement la machine, lorsque la bille n'effectuait pas la trajectoire voulue. A côté de lui se trouvait Marco, qui cherchait avec insistance Bertholt et Jean, qu'ils avaient perdu de vue en déambulant dans la salle d'arcade. Le blond lui avait dit pour le rassurer qu'ils se séparaient souvent et se retrouvaient à chaque fois sans problème. Cependant ce n'était pas ça qui inquiétait le brun. A dire vrai, il angoissait de faire un faux pas, de dire une parole de travers, de ne pas savoir comment réagir : il angoissait d'être _seul_ avec Reiner. Jusque-là il avait plus ou moins suivit le mouvement mais à présent, que faire ? Lui qui était si amical auparavant, maintenant il stressait pour la moindre discussion avec un camarade de classe. Il se sentait pitoyable.

« Regarde le pro Marco ! Et là j'la mets dans l'trou et à moi le bonu- Rah nan, c'est de la triche ! Fait chier j'ai encore perdu !Grogna le quaterback. Tu veux essayer ? Moi, j'ai eu ma dose de flipper pour la soirée.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. » déclara-t-il en prenant place.

Le brun jouait distraitement, il n'avait plus vraiment la tête à ça. Soudain, la forte poigne de Reiner le saisit par l'épaule et lui fit faire un demi-tour sur lui-même.

« Hé, c'est pas Christa là-bas ? Là, la fille avec les cheveux blond !

\- Euh non, je ne crois pas, fit le brun légèrement secoué. Christa est beaucoup plus petite.

\- Ah, je suis déçu ! Soupira le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. N'empêche tu ne trouves pas qu'elle me colle souvent ? Je suis sûr qu'elle en pince pour moi. »

Marco lui lança un regard surpris. Bien qu'il jouait l'ermite en classe, cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'observer ses camarades. C'était vrai qu'il avait déjà vu Christa lui adresser la parole de nombreuses fois mais, selon lui, le jeune femme n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiment envers Reiner c'était juste une fille angélique, qui aimait rendre service aux autres.

« Ouais, je pense aussi. Ça crève les yeux » lui assura-t-il quand même.

Reiner dévisagea son camarade, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Je plaisantait, tu sais ? Fit-il, perplexe. T'es pas obligé de mentir pour me faire plaisir. »

Marco rougit, honteux, et fuyait le regard du blond. Il se sentait tellement mal et pourtant c'était à prévoir comme situation.

« Ah nan, je... désolé si tu l'as mal pris, c'était pas mon intention, hésita celui-ci en passant un main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Si... si tu pouvais, juste oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est... je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise et très con alors...

\- Hé, calme toi. J'disais pas ça comme un reproche, le rassura le blond en le saisissant par les épaules. C'est pas que ça m'a surpris ou étonné c'est... comment dire... » Il réfléchit plusieurs secondes sous le regard bouleversé du brun. « Je sais pas trop comment expliqué. Tu permets que je joue carte sur table avec toi ? »

Marco acquiesça timidement.

« Avec les autres de la classe, on en a déjà parlé, et on est tous d'accord pour dire que t'as vraiment l'air d'être un gars génial. Mais on est d'accord aussi pour dire que tu mets une sorte de barrière entre les gens et toi, tu vois ? Et... comment dire... ce soir, j'ai l'impression que ce ressenti se confirme, déclara Reiner en fixant Marco pour appuyer ses dires. Jean nous a aussi raconté des moments où tu dis des choses et tu te rattrapes dernière, un peu comme là. Je prétends pas connaître ta vie et c'que t'as vécu avant mais... Nous on est pas comme ça, on est peut-être des idiots mais des idiots gentils enfin... bref, c'était nul comme exemple mais je pense que tu as compris, baragouina le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crane, légèrement embarrassé. Ce que j'veux que tu comprennes c'est que t'as besoin de nous prendre avec des pincettes, c'est pas notre genre de le faire alors t'as pas besoin de le faire non plus. »

Le brun mit plusieurs secondes avant d'assimiler les paroles de Reiner.

« Je dois t'avouer que ce que tu me dis me prends un peu au dépourvu, ria nerveusement Marco. Malgré tout, d'une certaine manière, ça me fait plaisir... Et je comprends que de votre point de vue, mon comportement vous paraisse étrange mais j'ai mes raisons, déclara-t-il d'un air sombre. En tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir dit les choses en face, quelque fois ça fait du bien d'être sincère, enfin même si c'est un peu hypocrite pour ma part de dire ça... »

Reiner papillonna des yeux avant de rire chaleureusement, en passant un bras au dessus de ses épaules.

« En fait, on dirait pas com'ça mais t'es plutôt sensible comme mec !

\- Qu- pas du tout ! » s'empourpra le brun.

Le blond continua à rire à gorge déployer.

Marco, quant à lui, baignait dans une sorte de béatitude : il y avait encore quelques secondes, il était submergé par des émotions sans pouvoir les contrôler puis, subitement, grâce aux paroles de Reiner, elles s'étaient toutes envolées. Il se sentait incroyablement léger, délesté en parti du poids qu'il portait sur les épaules.

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Sacha, déclara soudainement Reiner en plantant son regard dans celui de son ami. Ça te dirait de venir ?

\- J'y réfléchirai. » répondit _sincèrement_ Marco, en abordant un doux sourire.

 **#####**

 **C'est la fin du chapitre trois ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose à proprement parler entre Marco et Jean mais est-ce-que vous avez senti que Marco avez évolué entre le début et la fin, lorsqu'il donne sa réponse à Reiner pour le rugby et l'anniversaire ? Dites le moi je suis vraiment curieuse ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire car personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire même s'il m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre -le vilain pas beau !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, positive ou négative, peu importe ! Dans tous les cas, ça m'aidera dans le déroulement de mon histoire ;) Et attention, le prochain chapitre se portera sur... (suspens insoutenable) l'anniversaire de Sacha ! Vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir, hein ?**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine, le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Encore merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui suivent mon histoire, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! ;D**


End file.
